


hell of a birthday present

by butthulu, hummingbirdbandit



Series: Roleplay Collection [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Cuckolding, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Incest, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sort Of, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butthulu/pseuds/butthulu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdbandit/pseuds/hummingbirdbandit
Summary: dave gets a birthday surprise and the surprise is his brother's dickand his brother's boyfriend's dick too
Relationships: Dave Strider/John Egbert, Dirk Strider/Dave Strider/John Egbert, Dirk Strider/Jake English
Series: Roleplay Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387408
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	hell of a birthday present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoboBearMagnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboBearMagnet/gifts).



> it's got a bit of an abrupt ending 'cause it's an rp and we were just Done at that point, but i mean this is 4.2k words of incest mild cuckolding birthday gangbang porn rp, you cant have had very high expectations about flow clicking on this

On the evening of Dave's twenty-fifth birthday, after a day's outing full of fun activities like going to a small theater that's _specifically designed_ to let people heckle absolutely awful movies, his boyfriend John blindfolds them as soon as they step through the door. John had told him that there'd be a surprise waiting for them when they got there, but he'd been infuriatingly tight-lipped about the whole thing, except that it involves sex. Dave gets kind of excited when John blindfolds him, but since he doesn't know what to expect, he can't get his hopes up for anything. John leads him to their room- Dave knows the layout of the house like the back of his hand, he _knows_ John leads him to their room- and asks him to strip, while keeping him blindfolded still. Before John can do anything else, though, Dave asks:

"So, what's.... going on? Not that I'm not excited, because I definitely am, but you haven't told me anything about this other than that it's sex related and there's a whole fucking-gamut of things that could happen and I'm lowkey a little freaking out because I don't know what's happening."

Aw, he's nervous! "Wellllll," John says, letting it fall from his tongue dramatically. "I know you've talked before about wanting to try some interesting things, and I thought I'd set up one of the harder things to schedule!" He cups Dave's face in his hands. "So I got a couple friends together and we're all gonna fuck you til you can't think!"

_Oh._ Well, shit. Dave blinks, even behind the blindfold, and says, "Damn, John, no wonder you didn't tell me until now, I would've been fighting a boner the whole damn day if you had. Would've had to go to the doctor for an erection lasting more than four hours." There's a snicker from behind him, and he startles, turning his head uselessly to try and see who it is.

John laughs, too. "And I would have had to deal with you trying to guess who! So, are you gonna strip for our guests?"

Dave strips. He feels like he can feel their eyes on him, even though he can't see them, and it sends shivers down his spine. Tentatively, he feels his way to the bed, and sits down on the edge. He doesn't have lube on him, and he's blind, so he's not sure what to _do_ with himself next-

Warm hands guide him until he's laying down, and card through his hair. They're familiar- they've ruffled his hair before a hundred times, passing him in the kitchen after a night in with his brother. Dave relaxes, at the same time his nerves burst into a million butterflies in his stomach, because that's _Jake_.

John drops to the bed next to him - the weight of him is familiar, and his bouncy excitement is contagious. He slides his hand up Dave's thigh, spreading his legs apart, and a third pair of hands reaches between them, pressing slick, slender fingers against his entrance. "We're gonna get you nice and ready, cuz we are gonna wear that ass _out_."

The third pair of hands feels _familiar_ somehow, but Dave can't put his finger on how, when he's this distracted. There's two more people than usual around him, and he opens his mouth to say something, but then soft lips press against his, upside down, and he knows it's Jake because he's never kissed Jake before and he _definitely_ knows what kissing John is like. When Jake pulls away, Dave sighs softly, and asks, "Who's the, uh, the third? One?" 

Jake chuckles. "It's a surprise, duckling, don't worry about it."

Dave can't muster up the will to worry about it. If Jake says it's fine, it's fine.

Even if he had the will, he wouldn't have the focus, because those fingers are gliding into him, deft and talented. They stretch him open gently and tease at his prostate just enough to make him gasp and squirm. John mouths at his nipple, nibbling on the sensitive flesh and grinning against his skin.

Dave arches his back a little, a quiet moan escaping him, before Jake's broad hand pushes him back down to the bed by his stomach. "Now, don't go interrupting him," Jake murmurs. "If you move around too much he won't be able to do his job quite as well." 

With a sigh, Dave lifts his hand and fumbles for John's head, instead, his fingers curling in John's hair for an anchor. His toes curl against the mystery person's skin. Their leg, maybe?

Their stomach - they're standing at the foot of the bed like they're scared to get closer, leaning forward and working him open with the practiced movements of a guy who knows what he's doing. John nips at Dave to distract him, and Jake wraps his huge, warm hand around Dave's dick.

He feels like he's onto something, trying to deduce the third person's identity, but then John bites him, and he gasps, his train of thought derailed. Dave tightens his grip, and his hips buck just once, into Jake's hand, before a warning squeeze from Jake makes him fall still. He whines softly.

"Overwhelmed, Dave? I hope not! We haven't even started yet!" The mystery man adds a third and fourth finger all at once, down to his knuckles easily. John makes an approving sound, rolling Dave's nipple between his fingers as he leans in to watch.

John's watching him get fingered, he can _feel_ it, and it makes his whole face hot, and then the rest of his skin down to his shoulders. Jake laughs again, putting a thumb to his lips for Dave to suck on if he wishes- which he does- and saying, "What a lovely shade of red you just turned! Someone's getting rather flustered. Keep up the good work." The last part is directed not at Dave, but the person fingering him. Practically fisting him, now. Dave moans around the thumb in his mouth. It depresses his tongue in such a nice way.

After another few minutes, he _is_ fisting Dave. He works his thumb in carefully, his whole hand slipping in with an obscene wet sound. John "ooooh"s, giggling. "We've never done that before! I didn't know you could stretch that wide, Dave!"

The noise Dave makes is equally obscene, and high-pitched, to boot; he's never been so full before. He practically drools around Jake's thumb, and he tries to fuck himself on the hand in his ass, just a little, but Jake tweaks his nipple hard enough to make him yelp. He stops.

John makes a disappointed sound in response to something the silent fourth party does. "Yeah, you're right. We don't want him to be done too soon." The hand in his ass slowly tugs its way free. "Me first!" John crawls his way over Dave's body until he's settled between his legs, stroking his thighs. "How you holding up?"

Jake takes his thumb out of Dave's mouth so he can reply. Dave says, "Good," and it comes out breathless and soft. "Where can I get some quality dick to suck on around these parts? More importantly, what do I have to do to get it? My mouth is free real estate and it's looking for a good dick to call it ho- mmph!" Jake shoves two fingers in his mouth, this time, in response to a gesture from their silent participant.

John clicks his tongue disapprovingly. "What makes you think you get to call the shots?" he asks, sliding into Dave's ass with a little sigh. He smacks Dave's thigh just enough to sting, to feel him tighten up in shock.

Tighten he does, with a little gasp. He whines in a tone that clearly asks what _that_ was for, but he's not really upset. Far from it, actually; it's hard to be upset with his boyfriend seated inside him, and something to suck on, even if it's not a dick. Unfortunately for him, Jake pulls his fingers out so he can bring Dave's hands up above his head, pinning one down with one hand and wrapping the other around his cock, which is only half-hard. Dave gets to stroking, because even as weird as it is that he's touching his brother's boyfriend, he wants to please, and Jake is very generous with his praise. He hooks one leg over John's hip while a slender hand pins the other to the bed, keeping him at least half open.

The owner of the slender hand joins them, finally, on the bed, slinging a leg over Dave and straddling his chest, too far forward for him to get at the guy's dick. Before he can complain, the guy wraps his _ridiculously_ soft mouth around Dave's cock and starts giving him the best goddamn blowjob he has ever had. John starts to thrust, pleased.

The noise that draws out of Dave is startled, but happy. He tightens his grip on Jake enough to make him groan and thrust that much harder, and trembles underneath the skillful workings of the mouth around him. His questions(like _won't John's stomach hit that guy's head?_ and _holy hell, who are you and can I get pointers on how to give head as good as you?_ ) don't quite make it out of his mouth, cut off by choked little moans and sighs.

John has always been kind of a quick fire, and he cums after not much longer, groaning and holding Dave's hips against his to pump him full of cum. "I hope you don't mind, Dave, but I told them they don't have to wear a condom." There's a joke in his voice - he knows about Dave's dirty little fantasy to be used and marked, and he's found people he trusts to make it a reality.

  
  


Dave's cock doesn't so much twitch as fully _throb_ at that idea, and an uneven, wobbly, " _Fuck,_ " slips out of him. His voice is an octave higher than usual when he replies. "No, yeah, that's cool, awesome, I don't mind, I am the furthest thing from mind- _ing!_ " He squeaks as Jake tweaks his nipple again.

Jake, for his part, leans over and kisses the back and ass of the man in front of him, smiling tender and amused. He asks, "John, would you like to switch places? And as an aside, shouldn't we put a ring on poor Dave here? He seems fit to blow any moment now, and we don't want the fun to end too soon."

"Hm, I dunno!" John tickles the inside of Dave's thighs. "We could just make him cum over and over again. What do you think, Dave?"

"I'm good with either, honestly," he admits, as his thighs twitch. "John, that tickles, and I don't know about anyone else here but I don't find tickling sexy." It's getting harder and harder to compose sentences, since the guy giving him the best head ever has not stopped doing that.

John huffs. "Well, I think we should leave him without the ring. It'll be more fun to watch him try to hold back!" John pulls out, standing up and cracking his back. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were into this," he says to their friend, who is _still_ sucking Dave off as though it's his singular goal. "Jake and I are gonna switch places. Keep your hands to yourself, Dave, or we'll have to punish you, and not in a fun way!"

"The only punishment you could give me that would be unfun is stopping this whole thing," he jokes, but he's really not joking. He's been trying to get John to maybe get confident enough to slap him around a little, but John just won't.

Jake switches places, and pets their "friend"'s hair, murmuring praise too quiet for Dave to hear. Dave is a good boy and keeps his hands to himself, but he does try and coax John to try fucking his throat, even in this position, where it really shouldn't be possible. His words are interrupted by Jake pushing roughly into him straight away, and starting up a brisk pace that sends his thoughts scattering.

Jake pounds away happily and John spends the time fucking Dave's mouth with his fingers, smearing saliva on his chin happily and tugging on his hair with his spare hand. He scoots down and puts Dave's head in his lap, petting his hair and telling him what a _good boy_ he's being, letting them take care of him and use him however they want.

The guy sitting on him has started deepthroating him with incredible skill, throat milking him.

Dave couldn't possibly put his finger on what _specifically_ makes him cum; John's pushing his mental buttons so hard his brain is mush, and Jake is pushing his literal physical pleasure button consistently enough to make his eyes cross, and the guy deepthroating him is going at it with _such_ undeniable enthusiasm. Obviously it's a mixture of all three that has him tumbling over an edge so intense he screams, grateful for John's fingers in his mouth to muffle him. Sparks float lazily over his vision, his heart pounding and his breathing heavy, as his whole body tenses and he cums down the guy's throat without warning.

The guy makes the smallest grunt of surprise, a noise that Dave might _normally_ be able to identify if he weren't so blitzed, and swallows every drop of his cum before pulling off and licking him clean like he's a particularly tasty lollipop. He climbs up off of Dave, stretching his aching knees, and pads over behind Jake, rubbing his back as he continues to piston into Dave for a few more moments before cumming in his ass with a rowdy laugh. John cards his fingers through Dave's hair soothingly, incredibly pleased with how well this is going.

Jake fucking him after his climax makes him all shaky and squirmy, but that's not a _bad_ thing. In fact, he's disappointed that Jake cums so soon. 

It takes a good few minutes for Dave to come down enough to realize that he's got just a plug in his ass now, and not a cock, put there to keep the cum in while he recovers. He reaches up for the blindfold without thinking, but Jake slaps his hands away. "None of that," he scolds.

John curls up against Dave's side like a little parasite, nuzzling into his neck. "How're you feeling? Ready to go again?"

"Yeah, in... In a minute. I know it's technically my dick that got blown, not my mind, but goddamn." He gets a bottle of water out of his sylladex and sips at it until he feels ready.

"Okay," he says. "Hit me with it."

The last member of their party kneels on the end of the bed. Grabbing ahold of Dave's hip, he gives him a little shove, trying to turn him over. John chuckles. "Really? On his knees?"

Dave doesn't protest at all; "All positions are not made equal, John," he informs his boyfriend solemnly. "Doggy style is one of the best, simply because it's way easier on most people, and also the angle is great." He complies with their silent friend and gets on his hands and knees, even wiggling his ass for effect.

The man slaps it, much harder than John's earlier smack. Enough to leave a nice big handprint there. Fingers tug at the plug in his ass, fucking him with it and working it out slowly.

Fuck! Dave yelps, not expecting that at _all_ and _way_ more pleased than he maybe should be about it. His face heats up and he asks, "What was that for, just because? Not that I'd be opposed to you doing-" He pauses to moan when the plug is pushed in deep enough to press against his prostate. Then he's back to talking. "Doing it again, fuck, but I'd like to know what prompted it, possibly so I can do whatever it is again."

The guy blows half a laugh through his nose, smacking him again and pulling the plug free all in one swift movement. He lines the head of his dick up, and- is that a piercing? Before he has a chance to thing, the guy is balls-deep in him, grabbing him by the hair and using it for leverage as he pounds into Dave. 

John makes a concerned sound. "Shouldn't you be more careful with him?"

Dave's loud and shocked moan is a suitable answer; the rough treatment is a surprise and a _hell_ of a treat, after how gentle Jake and John were with him. He lets his mouth hang open, his tongue nearly lolling out, as the guy behind him jackhammers into him and lifts him up by his hair just enough that he has to prop himself up on his fingertips to not put all of his upper body weight on his hair. The tugging is painful, but it's _so_ good; the man has enough of it in hand that there's no risk of pulling any of Dave's hair out, the force evenly distributed. It's not long before Dave is a whimpering mess.

"Will you shove something in his mouth and shut him up already? Shit is distracting." There is absolutely no way Dave could be mistaking that voice. He _knows_ that voice, even strained from exertion.

Recognition dawns over him, and arousal hits him like a punch in the gut. A strangled cry escapes him as it causes him to cum again, his pleasure rocketing up to eleven because _that's his brother_ . The sheer _taboo_ has him squirming, and it doesn't help that Dirk keeps _going._

Dirk snorts a derisive little laugh, not even slowing. "I hope you don't think I'm going to stop just because you finished," he drawls.

Dave doesn't have an answer because Dave's brain is fucking _mush_ . It's too much, he's overwhelmed and overstimulated, but he knows the safeword even like this, and he chooses not to use it because _Dirk is fucking him_ and it's a close second best thing to ever happen to him, after John's general existence. Tears of pleasure wet the blindfold, darkening the bright red cloth. He rocks back into Dirk's thrusts, eagerly betraying his enthusiasm for this turn of events.

Well that's just peachy. "Dirk, really maybe you should slow down," John suggests, sounding a bit nervous. Dirk barks a proper laugh. 

"No." He slaps Dave's ass with one hand, still holding him by the hair. "Unless you want me to stop, brother dearest?"

Dave tightens around him at the spank, just like he did earlier, and gives the sweetest moan. He shakes his head vehemently, alarmed at the very _idea_ that Dirk would stop _now_ . "No, _please_ ," he begs, before Dirk hits his prostate particularly hard and he whimpers. "Fuck, fuck, fuck-" Pre drips from his cock to join the little puddle of cum underneath him, soiling their sheets. Dave remembers John's comment about the no condoms thing and tightens again, because Dirk is going to cum inside him and Dave wants to be marked like that more than he can remember wanting anything in his _life_.

(Jake, behind John, is stroking himself, eyes full of approving fire.)

John looks between the two of them and huffs, frustrated. "Okay. But if you hurt him, I'm calling this off. That was the deal." He reaches forward and pulls off Dave's blindfold gently, giving him an eyeful of Jake English's full frontal and John's concerned face. The lights are dim, so the adjustment doesn't hurt.

Dave risks losing some support to yank John forward into a kiss, trying to reassure him that he's fine, John doesn't need to worry, he _likes_ this. Way more than he should, really. He... Kind of wants more. He doesn't want Jake to be left out, but he can't exactly plan for shit while Dirk is fucking him stupid, so he just makes a grabby hand at him while the fingertips of his other hand strain to support his weight.

John kisses him back, surprised by his enthusiasm, and Jake moves closer. He and Dirk exchange a look, and Dirk slows. "Hey Dave, flip over." He pulls out and slaps Dave's ass again. It's taking on some nice color.

Aw, Dave doesn't want him to pull out. The slap feels good, though, so that's nice. He breaks the kiss so he can flip over, and is confronted with the sight of his brother, shades off and staring down at him with such heat that Dave feels like he might actually melt into a human puddle. He blushes brightly, and asks breathily, "What're you planning?"

"Something fun. Jake, go ahead." Jake skips forward, smiling bright, and sits down next to Dave, picking him up and shifting him into his lap until he finds himself sliding down on Jake's dick. Once he's seated nicely in Jake's lap, Dirk gets up onto the bed, too, climbing between Jake's legs and pressing the head of his dick against Dave's already-stuffed ass. "Deep breath, Dave."

John is gaping at them, incredulous. "There's no way that's going to fit!" he exclaims, making no move to stop them from trying.

Oh, _fuck_ yes. Dave relaxes as best as he's able by taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He finds John's hand and squeezes it gently. Both John and Dirk get to see the absolutely _beautiful_ face Dave makes when Dirk presses into him, firm and unrelenting despite how tight Dave is. He lets out a shaky moan, a single overwhelmed tear slipping down his cheek.

Every one of Dirk's piercings pops in one at a time, creating a little ridge of bumps to drive Dave nuts. Once he's in all the way, he pauses, wiping the tear away with his thumb. "You knock that shit off, Dave. You're a Strider, aren't you?" He's being sarcastic and it's very clear he's setting up a joke for Dave.

Dave rolls his eyes. "Oh, so sorry for my completely- hnn- completely involuntary biological processes, Dirk, I'll get _right_ on those," he drawls, having regained a bit of his coherency. He's so full he feels like he might split in two, but in a good way. He puts his free hand to his stomach, half expecting a little bump there, but there's nothing. He rolls his hips back onto Dirk and Jake, and _ohhh_ that's the _shit_ right there. God.

"You've still got involuntary reactions? Rip to you but I'm different." Dirk doesn't dare thrust with how tight Dave is - his piercings could catch and hurt him - so he presses forward, grinding into Dave as Jake rocks into him. John, feeling left out, comes around to sit next to Dave, playing with his chest and teasing the head of his cock.

"So was this an okay birthday gift?" John asks, kissing Dave's fingers.

Dave can tell John feels left out, so he leans over just enough so he can press his forehead to John's. "Hell of a birthday gift," he agrees, smiling a little. The motion of Jake and Dirk inside him brings him close to cumming again very quickly, but he tries to hold back so they can both cum first.

Dirk isn't _quite_ done with him. He throws caution to the wind, leans in, and kisses Dave fiercely, biting at his lip and stealing his breath.

He kisses Dirk back just as enthusiastically, as the thrill of doing something they're _really_ not supposed to continues to pound in his chest. He holds tight onto John, for physical and emotional support. Dave loses the battle with his own body and cums a third time with a low, broken moan, unable to clench much around Dirk and Jake simply because he's stretched too much.

When Dave moans into his mouth, that's what does it for Dirk. He cums with a growl, burying his head in Dave's shoulder and biting him almost hard enough to break the skin. He thrusts through it, his piercings popping in and out of Dave's worn-out ass. "Fuck!"

Dirk biting him feels _amazing_ , against all common sense. Sure, it hurts, but the pain feels _good_. Jake cums hot on Dirk's heels, kissing the opposite side of Dave's neck with a content hum. Dave goes boneless against Jake, leaning back into his chest. "Fuck," he says, with much feeling.

John helps the boys get out of Dave's very tired ass and lay down, and then wraps himself around Dave like a blanket, holding him and kissing the big angry bite mark like he's apologizing to it. "So you're decidedly not upset that I got your brother and his boyfriend involved in this?" he asks, holding Dave snug. 

"Told you he'd be into it," Dirk says, leaning on Jake like a backboard.

"I am definitely not mad, and I would definitely be down to do it again," Dave confirms. "Seriously. Best birthday ever. Thank you guys so much."

Dirk raises an eyebrow, clearly amused, and Jake chuckles. John nuzzles Dave's back, clinging tighter. "You're not hurt, are you? Dirk was awfully rough."

"John, seriously, I liked it. I'm not hurt in any way I didn't like." He turns his head so he can kiss John's cheek. "Don't worry, I'll probably just be walking funny for a couple days."

John sighs, nodding. "Okay. As long as you're okay, that's what matters."

Dave smiles. "More than okay."

**Author's Note:**

> 11/24/19-11/25/19


End file.
